Fill Your Heart
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: "Gil, menurutmu, aku ini seperti bunga apa?" / "Well, menurutku, kau seperti bunga matahari." / Ya, Ivan memang identik dengan bunga matahari. / RuPru / implicit romance / For Ai Akina Kyuya / #3 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Disclaimer : Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's

**Fill Your Heart** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Russia x Prussia fanfiction

For **Ai Akina Kyuya** and **#365StoriesProject** #3

* * *

**#**

**Fill Your Heart —**

**#**

* * *

Langit biru berhiaskan sedikit awan-awan putih yang menyebar tak merata. Matahari telah tergelincir hingga sepertiganya lagi tenggelam di garis horizontal. Di atas rerumputan hijau yang dinaungi sebuah pohon besar, terdapat dua manusia yang menenggelamkan diri dalam keheningan masing-masing—kelopak mata tertutup dan telapak tangan dijadikan bantalannya.

Seorang pemuda beriris lavender membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba di benaknya terbesit sebuah pertanyaan. "Gil, menurutmu, aku ini seperti bunga apa?"

Pemuda di sampingnya mengerutkan dahinya, tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merasa heran, ada angin apa sahabatnya itu bertanya suatu hal yang aneh seperti itu? Jika bisa memilih, ia lebih baik menjaili orang atau meladeni candaan saja. "Hm ... apa ya? Bunga di tepi jalan yang terlindas truk lalu terbang tertiup angin."

"Aku serius."

Sontak, mata pemuda bersurai perak itu membuka mata lebar-lebar. Katanya tadi, ia serius? Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang menatap lurus langit itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu? Seperti bukan kau saja. Tak _awesome_."

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda bernama Ivan itu terlalu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert. Pertanyaannya di awal pembicaraan ini juga belum dijawabnya. Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga?

Gilbert menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "_Well, _menurutku, kau seperti bunga matahari."

"Alasannya?" tanya Ivan dengan intonasi datar, masih sibuk menatap riak-riak gumpalan putih yang berarak.

"Bunga matahari identik dengan bunga yang ceria. Sama denganmu yang sering tersenyum itu." Jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum getir yang tipis. "tapi ... sepenarnya bunga matahari bunga yang rapuh. Ia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa banyak yang melihat. Menandakan ketegaran. Mencoba ceria dalam kesendirian. Bunga yang tegar dalam kerapuhannya ..." Pemuda beriris merah darah itu berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum hambar. Dirinya sendiri sungguh tak percaya bisa menjelaskan sepanjang itu.

"..."

"... kenapa jadi _mellow _begini sih? Sungguh tak _awesome_," lanjutnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, menghapus daftar alasan 'karena Ivan lah dia bisa berbicara atau bertindak di luar karakternya' dari pikirannya.

Mendengar, menyimak, dan meresapi perkataan pemuda bersurai perak itu Ivan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. "Kau ingin bilang, aku rapuh?"

Lavender bertemu dengan _crimson_. Sang _crimson _dapat melihat kerapuhan di balik iris lavender yang ditatapnya. Gelap dan suram. "Kurang lebih err, seperti itu," katanya, berusaha menampakkan cengiran di bibirnya tapi tetap saja terlihat kaku.

"Maka ... temani aku dalam kesendirianku."

Hening sesaat.

Angin yang berembus dan ranting-ranting yang berderit seketika terdengar jelas di telinga.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Gilbert mendudukkan dirinya. Ia membenarkan rambut peraknya yang acak-acakkan sembari menatap Ivan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Apa indra pendengarannya telah rusak? Atau jangan-jangan, delusi desau angin lah yang berbisik di telinganya? Well, tak mungkin.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Ivan mulai mengatupkan kembali kelopak matanya, meresapi angin sore yang berembus pelan membelai wajahnya.

Gilbert tersenyum, ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu. Kelopak matanya mulai mengatup, tanpa sedikitpun mengendurkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Tenang saja, aku ... akan selalu ada untukmu."

_Mengisi hatimu, menemanimu dalam kesendirianmu ... _tambah pemuda bersurai perak dalam hati.

Dan, pemuda beriris lavender itu melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Awan-awan stratus tak lagi tampak di langit. Baru kali ini, ia bisa tersenyum setulus itu. Baru kali ini, hatinya setentram langit biru yang cerah.

.

.

.

—FIN

**Aii, maaf ya cuma begini doang. Maaf kalau gaje hiks :"(**

**Semoga kau suka ya XD**

**Btw, yang baca jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa~ :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
